Fake Out Make Out
by nekonikki08
Summary: Danny asks Vlad for a significant favor when he sees someone who just doesn't get the hint. Slash. VladxDanny.


**AN: Silly one-shot I wrote cause I was bored lol. My beta encouraged me to post it after she beta'd it :) Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Danny Phantom**

Danny grunted as the ecto energy blast hit his chest. The force was so strong it knocked him down onto the floor from the air with a hard crash. He groaned and sat up, rubbing a spot on the back of his head where it hurt. Plasmius hovered in the air above him, another energy ball forming in his hands, ready to shoot. Earlier, he had been on his way to school when he spotted the older half ghost flying just past him. Danny immediately found an area to switch to Phantom and caught up to the man to interrogate him. Danny wasn't sure what happened after; there was just a lot of shouting. Next thing he knew, fists were flying and energy blasts were being shot left and right.

The worst part of it all is that they were right next to his school. Luckily, class had just started so no one was out seeing them fight. Danny knew he would surely get detention for being late if he didn't finish this fight with Vlad soon. Scowling, he shot up from his position into the air and shot his own ecto blast at the older ghost. Vlad immediately put up his shield and blocked the attack. When the shield dropped, Danny aimed a kick at Vlad's side and landed a hit. The man grunted in pain, but grabbed Danny's ankle and spun him around before chucking him into the school field.

With a quick aerial maneuver, Danny was able to avoid hitting the ground and hovered a few inches above it instead, glaring at Vlad as the man lowered himself so they would be face to face.

"I don't have time for this, Plasmius! Just tell me what you're up to so I can kick your butt sooner and get to class," Danny said, forming ecto energy into the palms of his hands.

Vlad scowled, looking annoyed. "When will you learn that what I do is none of your business? And it's certainly no problem of mine if you're late to class. You have no one to blame but yourself." He formed his own pink energy into his hands, ready to attack the young halfa.

The seventeen year old scoffed. "What you do is my business, especially if they get innocent people hurt!"

Rolling his eyes, Vlad shot at Danny. "I guess those _innocent_ people will just have to not get in my way!"

Danny shot his own blast to counteract Vlad's. When the shots collided, it exploded on contact. Vlad was fast enough to get his shield up to protect him from the blast, but Danny had been too slow. He yelped as the explosion sent him flying backwards, where he crashed into a nearby tree. With a growl, Danny pushed himself off the tree and was about to go attack Plasmius, when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Inviso Bill—I mean, Phantom!" Paulina, squealing, was running up to Danny. Apparently she had been running late to school, too.

Danny's eyes widened in horror and he felt a moment of panic as he tried to think of what to do. Oh sure, three years ago he would've been ecstatic to see Paulina running up to him like that and wanting his attention, but that all changed when he realized she wasn't the one for him. Granted, his passwords were still 'MrsPaulinaFenton' but he had been too lazy to change them and there was no real reason to. She was still obsessed with Phantom and had made more than several attempts to try to be in a relationship with the half ghost. Luckily, she still thought Danny Fenton wasn't worth her time so he didn't have to avoid her in school.

Inwardly, Danny groaned. He had to get rid of her; hiding from her every time she was within eyesight was tiresome. He must have rejected her multiple times but she refused to give up on him. Thinking quickly, he rushed over to Vlad, who was ready to strike him. However, when Vlad saw the desperate look on the teen's face, he stopped and raised a questioning brow. Danny knew this was a terrible idea, but he had no other choice!

"Vlad, I need you to fake out make out with me!" Danny said desperately.

Plasmius just looked confused. "What?" he asked in surprise, not sure what that even _meant_. "What on earth is that?"

Danny looked to see where Paulina was. She was grinning and still making her way towards him. Desperate, Danny faced Vlad and grabbed the man's cape from his shoulders. "You're about to find out! Just – Just go along with it!" That was all the warning Vlad had before Danny smashed their lips together.

Vlad froze in shock and his eyes shot wide open in surprise. He didn't know what to do. Danny had his eyes closed and was kissing unresponsive lips, his hands still fisted on the man's cape to steady him. Vlad's heart was racing a mile a minute, as was Danny's. At this point, Vlad was no longer capable of thinking. The teen's lips felt wonderful against his; so soft and smooth. The kiss was desperate and a bit too rough. Vlad loved it. He did what the teen asked him to do: he just went along with it. He closed his eyes and responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms around the small frame and pulling him close. The kiss went from fast and rough to slow and gentle.

Danny couldn't believe Vlad was kissing him back. He relaxed himself and decided to just enjoy it. Vlad was a talented kisser. It made Danny feel tingly and his heart flutter. When Vlad's tongue licked his lips, Danny couldn't help but part them and allow the tongue to explore the inside of his mouth. His own tongue eagerly came out to play with the others and both half ghosts moaned at the contact. Danny kept one hand fisted on the man's cape while the other slowly made its way up to grip the old man's hair. Vlad groaned in appreciation and Danny felt his pulse quicken in excitement at the sound. He wanted more.

The kiss had been so intense, when they finally broke apart both had forgotten the purpose of the kiss. Danny's face was flushed and his lips were slightly swollen. Vlad was in a similar flustered state. Danny had never seen the man blush before and found that he liked it. Suddenly remembering why he had kissed Plasmius in the first place, he whipped around to see Paulina's dumbstruck and heartbroken expression. He winced in sympathy, feeling terrible for causing that look, but knew it was the only way to get rid of her. Paulina's eyes watered and she turned around, running towards the school to get away from him. Danny sighed in relief before turning around to face Vlad. He swallowed, feeling awkward and flustered.

Vlad didn't know what to say either. They just awkwardly hovered in the air, staring into one another's eyes. Danny cleared his throat before rubbing the back of his neck and slowly hovering away from the man.

"Uh, t-thanks for that. I've been trying to get rid of her for a while." Danny blushed brightly, looking away from the man.

Vlad stared at Danny before smirking. "Anytime, Daniel. If you ever require my services for another 'fake out make out', feel free to ask," he purred seductively.

Danny gaped in surprise. The older ghost chuckled, flying close to Danny and lifting the teen's head up slightly with the lift of his finger. Still smirking at the teen's dumbstruck expression, he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips for a moment before pulling away and flying away from the teen, a pleased expression on his face. Danny stood frozen in place, shocked, before a realization hit him like a blow to the head.

"Damn it! He didn't tell me what he was up to!" Scowling, Danny flew towards his school and phased himself in, finding a private spot to change back to his human half. His face was still bright red and as he made his way to his class, thinking of an excuse to give to his teacher for being late, Danny wondered if Vlad wouldn't mind having another fake out make out session in the near future. Like, say, after school?

**End**

**AN: hope you guys enjoyed.**


End file.
